


Pięć prezentów dla Tony’ego i jeden jakby nie całkiem

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Co z okazji urodzin może dostać od przyjaciół facet, który pewnie i tak ma już wszystko?





	Pięć prezentów dla Tony’ego i jeden jakby nie całkiem

**Author's Note:**

> Witojcież! Zaczęło się od pomysłu z Nataszą i butelką brandy, a skończyło na 5+1 i to w dodatku frostironie. Lojalnie uprzedzam, że wyszło takie trochę OOC, ale mam nadzieję, że nie za bardzo. Pisane głównie dla żartu i dla sceny z kostkami lodu ;)

**1\. Natasza**

Tony obudził się wcześnie rano o dwunastej w pewien piękny, słoneczny dzień pod koniec maja i stwierdził, że wcale nie ma ochoty wychodzić z łóżka. Nie, żeby było coś nie tak z tym dniem, ale z wiekiem urodziny przestają sprawiać człowiekowi frajdę. Poważnie rozważał, czy nie spędzić całego dnia na wylegiwaniu się brzuchem do góry (no bo w końcu to jego urodziny, więc może), ale szybko uznał, że chyba umarłby z nudów, więc wygrzebał się z pościeli i poczłapał do kuchni.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom pomimo późnej pory kuchnia nie była pusta. Przy stole, w swoim pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, siedziała Natasza i spokojnie piła kawę. Obok niej stała butelka alkoholu przyozdobiona czerwono-złotą kokardą.

\- Dzień dobry i wszystkiego najlepszego – przywitała go i nawet się uśmiechnęła. – To dla ciebie – dodała popychając butelkę w jego kierunku.  
\- Nie trzeba było – odpowiedział automatycznie Tony, którego zaspany umysł zafiksował się na obcisłym stroju Nat. – Wiesz, że akurat mój barek jest dobrze zaopatrzony. Ale dziękuję.  
\- Nie barek, a luksusowy sklep monopolowy – poprawiła go kobieta. – Poza tym nie sądzisz chyba, że dałam ci jakąś zwykłą brandy, prawda?

Tony w końcu uważnie przyjrzał się butelce i omal nie upuścił jej z wrażenia.

\- Czy to jest to, co myślę, że jest?!  
\- Ostatnia butelka ponad stuletniej brandy wydobyta z wraku hiszpańskiego galeonu zatopionego u wybrzeży Dominikany. Ta sama, którą wylicytował szejk Dubaju, przebijając twoją ofertę.

Stark gapił się na butelkę, jakby to był odbezpieczony granat. Po chwili tak samo spojrzał na Nataszę.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak ją zdobyłaś, prawda? – zapytał słabym głosem.  
\- Mniej wiesz, lepiej śpisz – spokojnie odpowiedziała kobieta i dopiła kawę. – A teraz wybacz – obowiązki wzywają.

Wstała od stołu i ruszyła do wyjścia. Mijając Tony’ego pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Tony.

**2\. Steve**

Steve minął się w drzwiach z Nataszą, która wyruszała na kolejną misję. Obejrzał się za nią (bo kto by się nie obejrzał), po czym jego wzrok powędrował do Tony’ego.

\- Zamknij usta, bo zaraz zaczniesz się ślinić – poradził mu życzliwie.  
\- Sam się za nią oglądasz – oburzył się Tony, ale zamknął usta. Uznał, że wyjaśnienie tego, co właśnie zaszło, będzie mniej wiarygodne niż pozwolenie Rogersowi wierzyć, że ślini się na widok tyłka Nat.  
\- Najlepszego – Steve wyrwał go z zamyślenia podsuwając mu pod nos niewielką paczuszkę.  
\- No nie, ty też?! – jęknął Tony, ale wziął prezent. – Dzięki. 

Nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, by przyjaciele zasypywali go prezentami, ale był ciekaw, co takiego dał mu Kapitan Ameryka. W życiu nie przyznałby się, że w dzieciństwie cały pokój miał oblepiony jego plakatami. I że spał z jego figurką. 

Rozerwał kolorowy papier i jego oczom ukazał się stary zegarek, noszący wyraźne ślady użytkowania. Szkło było zarysowane, a skóra paska poprzecierana i spękana. 

\- Znalazłem go jakiś czas temu wśród swoich rzeczy i pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś go mieć. Należał do twojego ojca.

Tony spojrzał na Steve. Wiedział przecież, że jego ojciec brał udział w projekcie mającym na celu stworzenie superżołnierzy, ale czasami wciąż zapominał, że to oznaczało, że on i Cap się znali. 

\- Dziękuję – po raz kolejny wyjąkał zaskoczony Stark. Miał dużo pamiątek po rodzicach, chociaż niewiele z nich było tak osobistych, jak ta.  
\- Howard dał mi go, kiedy po przemianie bransoleta mojego starego zegarka okazała się za mała. Powiedział, że dostał go od swojego ojca – wyjaśnił Steve nalewając sobie sok i nie patrząc na Tony’ego. – Nie chciałem dawać ci czegoś oklepanego i trywialnego, choć może to też nie jest najlepszy prezent…

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo Tony zamknął go w silnym uścisku. Zaskoczył tym Steve’a, który jednak po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. 

\- To najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłeś mi dać – powiedział Stark zduszonym głosem. 

**3\. Thor**

Steve i Tony wciąż jeszcze trwali w uścisku, kiedy za oknem coś łupnęło tak głośno, że obaj podskoczyli. Z niepokojem spojrzeli tamtym kierunku, bo każde łupnięcie za oknem kilkadziesiąt pięter nad ziemią jest podejrzane, ale na szczęście okazało się, że to tylko Thor wpadł z wizytą.

\- Najlepsze życzenia z okazji twojego święta, przyjacielu! – krzyknął Gromowładny, gdy tylko drzwi na taras rozsunęły się, wpuszczając go do środka. – Oto mój dar dla ciebie!

Thor podszedł do Tony’ego i podał mu pięknie rzeźbioną drewnianą szkatułkę. Tony początkowo nie powiedział nic, gdyż nagłe i głośne wejście Thora odjęło mu mowę. W myślach zgodził się z Clintem, który stwierdził kiedyś, że Asgardczyk swoim entuzjazmem przyćmiewa słońce. Tak, Thor wszystko robił… bardziej.

\- Dzięki. Miło, że pamiętałeś – wyjąkał w końcu i otworzył szkatułkę. W środku, na czerwonej wyściółce, leżał bogato zdobiony sztylet.  
\- Broń to zawsze dobry prezent dla wojownika – wyjaśnił radośnie Thor. – Choć, rzecz jasna, ten sztylet jest raczej ceremonialny no i ty nie używasz takiej broni, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba.  
\- Jest piękny, ale serio, nie musiałeś dawać mi prezentu – Stark był coraz bardziej zakłopotany wylewnością swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Tak naprawdę to chciałem sprowadzić tu kilka kapłanek i urządzić małą orgię na twoją cześć, ale matka się nie zgodziła – Thor zrobił naburmuszoną minę, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa zachowanie matki za irracjonalne.  
\- Tony, jeśli chciałbyś orgię, to możemy coś wykombinować – Steve nonszalancko popijał sok i patrzył na kumpla z miną niewiniątka.  
\- To nie ja mam dziewiąty krzyżyk na karku – Stark rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Zobaczymy, czy w moim wieku będziesz się trzymał tak dobrze – odparował Steve.  
\- Gdyby jednak zanosiło się na jakąś orgię to dajcie znać, dobra? – zastrzegł Thor i ruszył w kierunku tarasu. – Wybaczcie, przyjaciele, ale muszę wracać. A, i jeszcze jedno – Loki planuje coś specjalnego, ale za nic nie mogłem wydusić z niego co. Jak znam mojego braciszka to lepiej, żebyś miał się na baczności, Stark.

**4\. Bruce**

Tony’emu w końcu udało się zaszyć w swoim warsztacie. Miło było dostawać prezenty i wiedzieć, że kumple o tobie pamiętają, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż kołatała mu się myśl, że nie robi się młodszy. Żeby oderwać się od niewesołych rozmyślań o upływie czasu zajął się najnowszym projektem.

Zdążył się już pogrążyć w transie, w który często wpadał przy pracy, kiedy pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z niego brutalnie. Odwrócił się wściekły, że ktoś mu przerywa, ale wtedy zobaczył, że tym kimś jest Banner, który z trochę zakłopotaną miną stał za szklanymi drzwiami warsztatu.

\- Wejdź, Brucie! – zawołał Tony wpuszczając swojego brata w nauce.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Tony – z trochę nieśmiałym uśmiechem powiedział Bruce i wręczył Starkowi przyniesione przez siebie pudełko.  
\- Czy wyście poszaleli z tymi prezentami? – jęknął inżynier, ale zamilkł kiedy zobaczył, co jest w środku. – Upiekłeś mi ciasto?  
\- Tak – Bruce z pewnym zakłopotaniem podrapał się w tył głowy. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym ci dać, żeby nie było nudne albo oklepane, a ciasto… Wszyscy lubią ciasto – zakończył tonem trochę rozpaczliwego wyjaśnienia.  
\- Oczywiście, że wszyscy lubią ciasto! – ochoczo zgodził się Stark. – Poczekaj, zaraz ogarnę jakieś talerze…  
\- Ale to jest dla ciebie! – zaprotestował Banner.  
\- No właśnie – to mój prezent i mogę z nim robić, co chcę. A chcę zjeść go z tobą.

**5\. Clint**

Tony i Bruce kończyli dojadać ciasto, kiedy ktoś znowu zapukał, a właściwie załomotał, w drzwi warsztatu. Stark spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył szczerzącego się do niego Bartona. Przewrócił oczami i wpuścił łucznika.

\- Najlepszego, Tony! Zbieraj się, wychodzimy! – już od progu zawołał Clint.  
\- Dzięki… Czekaj, co?  
\- Ty i tak masz już wszystko, więc uznałem, że nie będę wydawał kasy na jakąś tandetę i zamiast tego zabiorę cię gdzieś – bez zbędnych ceregieli wyjaśnił Clint.  
\- A gdzie konkretnie? – podejrzliwie zapytał Stark obawiając się, co też mogła łucznikowi podpowiedzieć jego ułańska fantazja.  
\- Och, jest kilka fajnych miejsc – Barton beztrosko machnął ręką. – Bruce, chcesz się przyłączyć?  
\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli 29 maja pozostanie w pamięci ludzi jako data urodzin Tony’ego Starka, niż jako dzień, w którym pijany Hulk zdemolował Nowy Jork. Ale dzięki za propozycję.  
\- Twoja wola – Clint wzruszył ramionami. – Tony, masz dwadzieścia minut na wbicie swojego tyłka w jakieś wyjściowe ciuchy. Czekam w hallu.

„Kilka miejsc” szybko zmieniło się w kilkanaście, a w każdym z nich Tony był bardzo szybko rozpoznawany i zasypywany życzeniami i toastami, na które, rzecz jasna, wypadało odpowiedzieć. W krótkim czasie osiągnął ten błogi stan, w którym jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle był przyjacielem wszystkich, a wszyscy byli przyjaciółmi jego i Clinta. Tony bawił się świetnie i w duchu był wdzięczny Bartonowi za to, że wyciągnął go z Wieży i nie pozwolił zaszyć się w warsztacie i użalać nad sobą. A noc wciąż była jeszcze młoda.

**\+ Loki**

Młoda noc skończyła się, kiedy Clint zbyt entuzjastycznie zaczął podchodzić do pomysłu urządzenia pokazu rzucania nożami. Nawet pijany Tony wiedział, że pociachanie Bogu ducha winnych ludzi przez członka Avengers położy się cieniem na ich, skądinąd zasłużonej, reputacji, dlatego złapał Clinta za fraki i zapakował do taksówki. Barton nie stawiał specjalnego oporu – właściwie nie stawiał żadnego oporu, bo zachowywał się jakby grawitacja go nie dotyczyła. 

Gdy dotarli do Wieży Tony zostawił kumpla na pierwszej napotkanej kanapie i zatoczył się w kierunku swojego apartamentu. Otworzył drzwi i ze zdziwieniem zanotował, że pali się w nim światło. 

\- Już myślałem, że się ciebie nie doczekam – usłyszał z boku znajomy głos, a gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę zobaczył Lokiego wychodzącego z łazienki. – Pożyczyłem twój szlafrok.  
\- Długo się nim nie nacieszysz – odparł Stark i z cwaniackim, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, uśmiechem zbliżył się do swojego kochanka.  
\- O nie, w takim stanie do niczego się nie nadajesz – Loki zmarszczył nos, gdy Tony do niego podszedł. Położył mu dłoń na czole i Stark poczuł, jak alkohol gwałtownie znika z jego organizmu. To było wstrząsające doznanie. – A teraz idź pod prysznic i masz się pospieszyć, bo inaczej nie zdążę dać ci prezentu, zanim twoje urodziny obiegną końca.  
\- Możesz mi dawać prezent nawet bez okazji – odparł Tony i spróbował objąć Lokiego, który wywinął mu się i popchnął go w kierunku łazienki.  
\- Najpierw prysznic – powiedział Psotnik i pocałował go na zachętę.

Szybki i chłodny prysznic pomógł Tony’emu dojść do siebie po niespodziewanym wytrzeźwieniu. Wyszedł z łazienki wycierając włosy ręcznikiem i zatrzymał się w progu jak wryty. Przez te kilkanaście minut wystrój ich sypialni zdążył się zmienić – światła były przygaszone, paliło się kilka świeczek, a Tony był gotów przysiąc, że nigdy na oczy nie widział krwiście czerwonej pościeli leżącej na łóżku. Cóż, zalety spotykania się z magiem.

Kiedy Tony rozglądał się po pokoju Loki podszedł do niego, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Anthony – powiedział i pocałował go mocno. 

Tony mruknął z zadowoleniem i przyciągnął go bliżej. Nikt inny nie zwracał się do niego używając jego pełnego imienia. Dawniej niespecjalnie je lubił, ale to się zmieniło, kiedy poznał Lokiego i kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał, jak ten wykrzykuje je dochodząc. Wtedy pokochał brzmienie swojego imienia w jego ustach. 

Nie przerywając pocałunku Loki pociągnął Tony’ego w stronę łóżka i pchnął na nie, a sam uklęknął nad nim i zmysłowym gestem zsunął szlafrok z ramion. Stark pożerał go głodnym wzrokiem.

\- To jaki masz dla mnie prezent?  
\- Och, wiesz, miałem kilka pomysłów – powiedział Loki składając drobne pocałunki wzdłuż linii jego szczęki. – Skoro to miał być prezent, to najpierw pomyślałem o dużej ilości czerwonej wstążki i wielkiej kokardzie, którą mógłbyś rozwiązać, powiedzmy, ustami. Wyobrażasz to sobie?  
\- Aż za dobrze – mruknął Tony, którego ciało szybko zaczęło reagować na pieszczoty.  
\- Później miałem zamiar dać ci tyle orgazmów, ile lat skończyłeś…  
\- Loki, ja mam czterdzieści dwa lata! Zabić mnie chcesz?!  
\- …ale niestety twoje śmiertelne ciało mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać, wiec ostatecznie postanowiłem, że tej nocy sprawdzimy, jaki jest twój limit. 

Tony chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Loki zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem i przesunął się wyżej, ocierając się o niego. Obaj byli już twardzi i Tony chciał wziąć w garść ich penisy, ale Psotnik powstrzymał go.

\- Dzisiaj zostaw wszystko mnie.

Nawet, jeśli Tony chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, to Loki już go nie słuchał, tylko zabrał się do spełniania swojej obietnicy. Robił to tak dobrze, że już wkrótce Tony nie myślał o niczym innym. Właściwie to w ogóle nie myślał, bo to, co robił z nim jego kochanek było niesamowite. Tony był pewien, że musi być w tym jakaś magia, bo to niemożliwe, żeby samo dotykanie go w różnych miejscach tak szybko zmieniło mu mózg w galaretę. 

Właśnie po raz kolejny doszedł z przeciągłym jękiem, mimo że tym razem Loki nawet nie dotknął jego fiuta. Leżał w zmiętej pościeli i dyszał ciężko, ale Psotnik wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- To jak, który to już raz? Trzeci? Czwarty?  
\- Cholera by wzięła ciebie i twoje liczenie. Przypomnij mi z łaski swojej dla kogo to miał być prezent – dla mnie, czy dla ciebie? Bo jak na razie to wygląda na to, że to ty się tu najlepiej bawisz.  
\- Nie mów mi tylko, że ci się ni podoba – zakpił Loki i przejechał palcem po pokrytym spermą brzuchu Tony’ego.  
\- Ja po prostu chcę to wreszcie zrobić porządnie – jęknął Stark i spróbował usiąść, ale Loki go powstrzymał.  
\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział i sięgnął ręką do kubełka z lodem, w którym chłodził się szampan, a którego jeszcze przed chwilą z pewnością tam nie było. Wyłowił jedną kostkę i położył ją na piersi kochanka, który syknął czując zimno. – Wciąż zostało mi kilka pomysłów.

Przesuwał kostkę po rozgrzanej skórze Starka, zostawiając wilgotny ślad na jego piersi, szyi i ramionach aż lód całkiem się nie rozpuścił. Wtedy pochylił się i złączył ich usta w długim, mokrym pocałunku.  
\- Dobrze ci ze mną, kochany?  
\- Najlepiej.  
\- O nie, dopiero będzie najlepiej.

Loki z uśmiechem sięgnął po kolejną kostkę i włożył ją sobie do ust. Tony ledwie zdążył zorientować się, co mu chodzi po głowie, kiedy poczuł na swoim fiucie najpierw gorące usta, a zaraz potem chłód kostki lodu. Jęknął głośno i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Język Lokiego lizał go, przesuwając jednocześnie lód wokół jego członka. Ilość śliny i wody zmuszała do częstszego przełykania i za każdym razem pod powiekami Starka rozbłyskiwały gwiazdy. Zacisnął dłonie na włosach kochanka i narzucił mu własne tempo, bo wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo – to było niesamowite, nawet jak na Lokiego. Psotnik pozwolił mu na to i wciągnął policzki, zaczynając go ssać, i Tony mógł już tylko wyjęczeć jego imię i skończyć mu w ustach. 

Opadł na łóżko, zakrył oczy ramieniem i spróbował zmusić swoje płuca do normalnej pracy. Wyczuł, że Loki układa się przy nim, więc objął go wolną ręką. Szumiało mu w uszach i stanowczo zbyt wyraźnie słyszał łomot własnego serca.

\- Podobało ci się? – zapytał Psotnik rysując palcem wzory na pokrytym potem torsie Tony’ego.  
\- To się nie mogło nie podobać.  
\- Ale…?  
\- Ale chciałbym, żeby tobie też było ze mną dobrze – Tony przekręcił się na bok i przejechał dłonią po szczupłym ciele Lokiego. – Pozwól mi się odwdzięczyć. Przecież też tego chcesz.  
\- Chciałem cię porozpieszczać w twoje urodziny – odparł Loki i powiercił się trochę, bo cóż, Tony miał rację.  
\- Rozpieściłeś mnie już wystarczająco. Już sama twoja obecność mnie uszczęśliwia, ale ja chcę dziś się z tobą kochać. Tak naprawdę.

Całowali się leniwie. Tony nieśpiesznie gładził członek Lokiego i czuł, jak z każdym kolejnym cichym jękiem jego podniecenie rośnie. Krew spływała mu w dół brzucha i wreszcie znów był cały twardy. Ułożył się między nogami Lokiego, przygniatając go własnym ciężarem. Przesunął usta na jego szyję zostawiając tam mokre ślady. Chwilę poruszał biodrami, ocierając się o kochanka, ale obaj byli zbyt zniecierpliwieni, więc nie trwało to długo. 

Wszedł w Lokiego powoli, napawając się tym uczuciem i tak samo powoli zaczął się poruszać. Każde jego pchnięcie było silne i docierało głęboko, wyrywając z Psotnika ciche westchnienia. Nie odrywając od siebie oczu co raz muskali się ustami. Tony przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż boków i ramion Lokiego i przeplótł razem ich palce. Zmienił trochę kąt i tym razem każde pchnięcie trafiało dokładnie w punkt. Oddech Lokiego przyspieszył, stał się urywany i nierówny, a Tony starał się utrzymać wolne i mocne tempo, choć jemu też szumiało już w uszach i czuł wzbierające w podbrzuszu napięcie. 

Tony wyswobodził jedną rękę z uścisku i złapał Lokiego pod kolanem, podciągając je na swoje biodro. Kołysali się razem – pierś przy piersi – i czuli, że są coraz bliżej. Loki wplótł palce we włosy kochanka, przyciągając go do siebie i sięgając po jego usta, ale żaden nie umiał utrzymać równego rytmu pocałunków. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a pokój wypełniły głośne westchnienia i przeciągłe jęki. W końcu Tony poczuł, że palce Lokiego zaciskają mu się na włosach, a on sam wyprężył się pod nim. Orgazm kochanka pociągnął i jego poza skraj – z każdym kolejnym spazmem wbijał się w niego głębiej. Loki zachłysnął się własnym krzykiem i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

Tony odsunął się trochę, by spojrzeć na Lokiego, który odpowiedział mu lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Pochylił się i pocałował go powoli i nieśpiesznie.

\- Jesteś zadowolony z prezentu? – zapytał Loki lekko zdyszanym głosem.  
\- Tak. Musimy robić tak częściej – odparł Tony układając się wygodniej na jego piersi.  
\- Urodziny masz raz w roku – droczył się Psotnik.  
\- Jeszcze się zdziwisz, jakie okazje potrafię wymyślić.


End file.
